That City Haze
by Nuclotei
Summary: It was a woman like no other, one that made him as a man fumble over his words, blush and lose just exactly he wanted to say. She was a woman who could bring The Dark Knight to his very knees. Prowling the City of Gotham, Batman finds himself with his hands full when a Cat Burglar moves in on his turf, causing chaos both in the City and in his personal life. Bat/Cat. Origins Story.


A/N: Moving into yet another new fandom, if I get feedback for this and you guys wants to read more let me know! I have Selina's personality mixed with the comics, as well as adding retractable claws to her inventory and a whip, because really, they're her iconic trait. Also changing her eyes from brown to green, her hair to black.

* * *

"…"Speech

'…'Thoughts

_Flashbacks_

That City Haze

X

xxx

X

Prologue

X

The rain poured down, two days of nothing but frigid droplets of water, winds that rivaled hurricanes and the booms of thunder so loud it rattled dishes in the cabinets, and cracked the weaker glass in "historic" parts of the city. Tropical Storm Chase had come in during the night and looked like he was planning on visiting the City of Gotham for a few days.

She lay on the black pavement, cheek pressed against the wet rough surface as blood trickled from those red painted lips he had started to grow fond of. The sounds of helicopters were in the distance, the shouting of men, of cops were hard to hear over the vicious pounding of the rain, over the vicious pounding of his heart behind the armor of his suit. The black material that hugged her curves was ripped in the back, her left arm down by her side, her right up by her face, positioned as if asleep.

"I-is she dead?" He heard the shaking voice of a man from the rooftop above, as footsteps rushed across the gravel that was there, the flashlight of a rookie officer shining down on the form of the woman wearing a mask.

'Is she dead?' His thoughts echoed theirs as he took slow and meaningful steps towards the raven haired woman, his insides dreading what he would find there. 'Did I fail you?'

"Call in for a body bag, she has to be dead, you shot her three times in the back, she fell off of the goddamn roof." This voice didn't shake, it was cold, a cop of Gotham City used to death and destruction. Used to being the one to pull the trigger.

The footsteps retreated now, three pairs of shiny uniformed shoes clacking as they moved down the ladder that had led them to the roof, that had led them to the woman that now lay lifeless on the asphalt of the alley before him.

_"No where to run lady." __The__ rookie__ stated__, gun __leveled__ at her as he inched forward__ his voice shaking ever so slightly, it was his first night on active duty__. "Just give it up, come quietly, there's no way out of this." _

_Glancing over her shoulder__, peering through the rain with those cat like green eyes__ she judged the distance of the buildings__ and__ knew that if she tried she probably wouldn't make __the jump. __Taking a step back towards the ledge__, heels of her boots grinding against the stones there__ she held up her hands and smiled __slightly, non-threateningly at the officer._

_"Easy there, kid. I'm not armed." He watched her face, clicking the safety off on his gun __as the__ other two officers __at his back exchanged__ glances and __hung__ back as he took another step forward__ towards the woman._

_"Catwoman, get down on your stomach__ on the roof__, and put your hands behind your head." She watched him and took yet another step back__ but this time up,__ standing on the__ smooth__ ledge of the roof. "Catwoman stop!" He __yelled as she smirked, her body twisting, knees bending to spring her forward into the air as her wet hair whipped around at the speed of her turn, she was going to go for it, she was going to jump.__"Stop!" He squeezed his eyes closed as his pointer finger squeezed__ the trigger__ to his force issued weapon. Three loud pops echoed once through the alleyway below before being swallowed into the rain and as the bullets hit their intended target, ripping through the back of her black skintight suit her foot slipped off of the ledge and she descended down into the darkness without a sound._

His blue eyes looked from Catwoman's form to the dumpster that stood beside her, metal lid dented before crouching down. 'Could I have done more to protect you?'

"Catwoman…" He said softly, brushing back the wet midnight locks of hair from her pale face before rolling her over and gently scooping her up into his arms, her body limp, lifeless.

"Freeze!" The officers had made it to the front of the alley way, their faces stunned as they watched his hulking figure pick up that of the smaller woman and turned to face them.

He said nothing, he just walked towards them, boots splashing through puddles as the rain continued to pour down overhead, black cape weighed down with the water, his crystalline blue eyes cold and intimidating.

"Freeze!" The officers drew their guns, though their hands shook and they took a step back from his large form, flashlights cutting into the darkness that almost seemed unending around the man.

"If you plan on shooting me, I suggest you do it now, and I'd suggest you don't miss." His tone growled out to them, a dare and one that the three officers didn't take as they backed out of his way quickly, watching him disappear into the night as he simply moved past them, cradling the woman in his arms gently.

"Beta team, this is Bullock, do you have the woman?" Harvey Bullock stood at his cruiser, hat weighed down by the large drops of rain as he spoke into the radio, patients wearing thin.

The three officers looked at each other before the rookie grabbed his radio on his collar.

"Sir, she's dead."

He was going to have to celebrate, he had caught that little thieving bitch, Gordon was going to have to see him promoted, or give him a raise in the very least. "I want the body bagged and tagged, I want to know who she is."

"Sir…" The rookie swallowed hard, swiping his hand over his face and mouth. "We don't have the body."

"What…?" Bullock stared at the radio. "How did you lose the body? Did it float away?"

"W-well sir, The Batman took it…he just…came in and took Catwoman's body."

* * *

A/N: So there is the prologue, if you want to know what happens or how they pair got into the mess that they are in let me know! I'll write more. ^_~

-Nuclotei


End file.
